Un café
by adenisse
Summary: Tomar un café es un momento de relajación y más cuando, por casualidades de la vida, lo tienes que tomar junto a alguien muy agradable.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, vengo a pagar mi apuesta del domingo con las chicas de "Mis fics Ichiruki". Espero que les guste y a seguir apostando.

Aclaro que Bleach no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un café

La tan esperada semana final de semestre de la universidad estaba acabando. Exámenes por realizar, últimos esfuerzos en los cursos que llevaban era lo que estaba en la mente de los jóvenes que asistían a la Universidad Soul Society.

Ichigo Kurosaki decidió salir temprano de su casa para aplicar el último examen de Farmacología clínica. Al llegar, decidió ir a tomar un café y repasar la materia. La cafetería Gotei 13 no tenía mucho flujo de personas ya que aún era temprano pero sabía que pronto estaría lleno el lugar así que decidió pedir el café y sentarse en una mesa alejada para dos personas. Estaba consciente que si se llenaba el lugar, no ocuparía tanto espacio que al sentarse en una mesa para cuatro personas.

Una hora había pasado desde que Ichigo llegó, y en efecto las personas iban y venían, el lugar estaba lleno así que los clientes solo pedían un café y se marchaban. Era mucho el estrés que se manejaba en el lugar.

—Disculpa— Ichigo escuchaba una voz cerca de él pero no le dio importancia —Hey, chico— él solo sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro, miró el brazo y lo siguió para saber quién era la persona que lo estaba molestando. Se trataba de una joven de baja estatura, cabello negro corto y ojos violetas. La chica lo miraba con expectación.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— preguntó él mirando fijamente esos ojos tan inusuales.

—¿Es posible que puedas brindarme ese espacio?— dijo señalando la silla frente a él. Ichigo contempló el lugar y notó que no había una sola silla disponible.

—Supongo que podría— quitó su mochila y ella se sentó.

—Gracias—dijo ella, él solo asintió y siguió con su lectura.

De vez en cuando notaba que ella lo observaba, luego observaba el libro que tenía y luego miraba por la ventana. Esa fue su rutina por 5 minutos hasta que la mesera llegó con un emparedado de jamón y queso para Ichigo. Al acercarlo un poco, pudo notar como la chica lo mirará un tanto nerviosa. No sabía cómo interpretar su mirada y no podía verla tan fijamente porque podría darle a entender cosas que no eran. Lo partió y escuchó un pequeño rugido que provenía del estómago de ella. Ese ruido le dio la respuesta a su incógnita: ella tenía hambre. El ser educado por una madre tan peculiar, no podía permitirse el lujo de comer frente a los hambrientos decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Quieres?— preguntó Ichigo y levantó la vista. Observó a la chica mirándolo así que él señaló el emparedado frente al él.

La chica lo miró atónita y él frunció más el ceño pensando que se había equivocado pero no podía arrepentirse de su acción, así que tomó el primer bocado y solo se escuchó un estómago (de la chica) rugir con fuerza nuevamente. Ambos se miraron y él acercó la otra mitad del pan hacia donde ella.

—Parece que tu estómago acaba de gritar que sí quiere— y sonrió. Ella estaba realmente avergonzada y su cara iba a estallar en cualquier momento por esa situación vergonzosa.

—De acuerdo, solo para que no se desperdicie.

—Está bien, gracias. No me gusta desperdiciar comida y creo que esa mitad no llegara a durar todo el día.

La mesera le trajo a la chica el café que había pedido y comió en silencio.

—Gracias, está muy bueno.

—Este tipo de comida es lo mejor de esta cafetería.

No cruzaron palabras por unos veinte minutos.

—¿Vas muy avanzado en la carrera de medicina?— Ichigo la contempló y en cierto modo agradeció que ella iniciara la conversación, necesitaba alejarse de su estudio porque a esta altura podría confundir términos.

—La mitad de la carrera. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por el libro. Es un nombre típico de ciencias de la salud y tienes aire de llevar medicina.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No creo que alguien lea un libro de esos tan apasionadamente como lo haces tú.

—Hoy es mi último examen como podrás notar y necesitaba salir de mi casa para no ser bombardeado por muchas preguntas y poder estudiar tranquilamente.

Ichigo notó que la chica estaba muy seria de un momento a otro y repaso la conversación que habían entablado "¿será que pensó que el comentario de las preguntas fue para callarla?" pensó.

—Aunque el ajetreo de esta cafetería no me viene mal y gracias por distraerme un poco. Creo que ya no podría estudiar más, solo lograría confundir términos— no sabía por qué decía eso pero esas pocas líneas que intercambiaron lo hizo tranquilizarse bastante.

—Pensé que estaba siendo molesta— dijo mirando a otro lado.

—Al principio sí pero supongo que estás en finales también— dijo señalando su bolso para transportar material de arte.

—De hecho, desde ayer monté toda mi presentación y al medio día vendrán varios profesores a revisarla, de esa presentación depende que pase o no.

—¿Y por qué decidiste venir tan temprano?

—No pude dormir en toda la noche. Estoy tan ansiosa que incluso olvidé desayunar. Perdón más bien si te estoy quitando el tiempo y el espacio pero mis pies están tan cansados que no he querido moverme aunque ya vi que hay dos o tres mesas desocupadas.

Ichigo observó el lugar y en efecto ya estaba vaciándose.

—Da igual, si estás cómoda aquí con un completo extraño, puedes quedarte.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Aún no. Mi examen es también al medio día.

Así conversaron animadamente, sin saber uno del otro pero descubriendo sus pasiones, sus miedos, riendo uno con el otro. Parecía que estaban disfrutando mucho de la compañía del otro. Ambos pidieron un café más.

—Entonces tienes ya tres años de estar en esta universidad. Yo tengo apenas dos años y medio pero ha sido eterno.

—Si estudias lo que yo estudio piensas que tres años no son nada todavía.

—Tienes razón, el arte es algo que me gusta, aunque soy mejor esculpiendo que pintando. Digamos que tiendo a pintar muchos conejos, son mi delirio.

—Lo pude notar, ambas cosas- señalándole el conejo que le hizo en una de las esquina del libro de él —eres pésima dibujando y pude deducir que era un conejo por lo largo de sus orejas.

—Cállate— le dijo pateando su pantorrilla.

—Enana, eso dolió.

—Mira la hora, el tiempo vuela cuando tienes buena compañía. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que esto fue una cita— dijo la chica sin pensarlo y al escucharse ambos se sonrojaron un poco y luego sonrieron.

—Pero en una cita por lo menos se dicen el nombre— dijo él por fin.

El teléfono de la joven sonó en ese momento. Habló con quien la había llamado y al finalizar la llamada saltó de su silla.

—Bueno, debo marcharme. Tal parece que ya están viendo las presentaciones y pronto verán la mía. Gracias por el emparedado. Espera, voy a pagar mi parte— dijo mientras buscada como desesperada la cartera.

—Déjalo así, yo invito.

—Oye, es mucho dinero, por lo menos déjame pagar mis bebidas.

—No, el pasar un rato agradable bien vale la pena ese dinero invertido en unas tazas de café.

—Gracias— se sonrojó.

—Bueno, creo que yo también debo marcharme.

—Gracias, nos vemos— dijo ella ya encaminándose a la universidad.

Ichigo terminó de meter su libro en la mochila cuando alguien se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

—Gracias por este rato, la pasé muy bien— dijo la joven mientras besaba la mejilla de Ichigo. Él no pudo responder y solo observó cuando ella salió de la cafetería. Pagó lo que habían consumido y se marchó.

Terminó su examen sin contratiempos y mucho menos preocupado de lo que pensó que estaría. Ahora solo tenía una gran incógnita: ¿quién es esa chica de la cafetería? Quería verla para agradecerle el rato que pasaron juntos pero quería saber su nombre.

Corrió a la facultad de arte pero no había nadie ahí. Ni un rastro de ella. Cuando cruzó una puerta solo pudo divisar un papel pegado a ella, en el papel había dos conejos, uno parecido a él y otro a esa chica tomando un café. Al final del papel estaba escrito "sabía que vendrías a buscarme, pero si quieres saber quién soy, tendrás que esperar a regresar a clases".

Ichigo solo sonrió. "Es una enana muy creativa". Arrancó el papel de la puerta y lo guardó. "Estas serán unas vacaciones muy largas" finalmente pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, qué les pareció? Si me dejan en el review que puedo continuar la historia con dos o tres capítulos más y saldar mi deuda lo hago, si no, también lo hago pero después…

Reeditado por recomendación de mi mejor amiga. Espero les guste.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2

El segundo fic que debía por la apuesta que hice en el grupo "Mis fics Ichiruki" pero también por la acogida que le han dado al primer capítulo. De hecho, no pensé que me dejaran tantos reviews, estoy tan feliz!

Bueno, igual aclaro que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen. Esta es una historia con un fin: entretener!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un café**

Capítulo 2

Ese descanso de las vacaciones entre los semestres en la universidad es lo que le gustaba disfrutar porque podía relajarse después del estrés de trabajos y exámenes. Sin embargo, desde su último día de clases, no ha podido hacerlo, y de vez en cuando deseaba que los días pasen para poder buscar a aquella chica que se le ha clavado en su mente.

Había frecuentado lugares públicos e interrogado a sus amigos disimuladamente para obtener alguna información pero era imposible, parecía como que todo fue un sueño. Incluso frecuentó la cafetería para ver si podía verla ahí pero cuando estuvo media hora ahí sentado, descubrió que fue una estúpida idea porque durante vacaciones, ese lugar era un desierto. Iba saliendo cuando se cruzó con Renji, quien le saludó amenamente.

—Ichigo, pensé que no te vería por estos lugares.

—Hoy quise pasar para variar. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en el nuevo apartamento?

—Muy bien, deberías pensar en vivir solo. En ese lugar éramos tres pero ya un chico terminó sus estudios entonces andamos buscando compañero.

—Lo pensaré, pero es que mi casa queda relativamente cerca, entonces no veo la necesidad de incurrir en ese gasto.

—Tienes razón.

—Renji, tú estás en la facultad de música y eso,¿te relacionas mucho con los de la facultad de arte?

—No con todos, pero como compartimos las áreas comunes, solemos conversar con ellos. De hecho, mi compañera tiene varias amigas de esa facultad, ¿por qué? ¿Te interesa alguna de esas chicas?

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que… —tenía que pensar en algo rápido porque Renji era muy astuto — una chica dejó una de sus obras de arte — recordando la imagen que descubrió pegada a la puerta —y quería devolvérselo.

—Podría ser, voy a preguntarle pero, ¿cómo se llama?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿quieres devolverle algo a una total desconocida? Es algo muy típico de ti. Pero, ¿por qué no esperas a iniciar el semestre? Son apenas dos semanas.

—¿Y cómo la voy a encontrar?

—Te das una vuelta por la facultad y ahí preguntas. ¿O es que acaso quieres salir con ella?

—No digas tonterías.

—Si digo tonterías, ¿por qué estás ruborizado? Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad?— dijo Renji codeándolo y poniéndolo más avergonzado.

—No sé porque discuto contigo de esas cosas, me voy. Nos vemos en dos semanas— dijo mientras caminaba.

Se sentó en un parque cercano, simplemente no quería estar en su casa porque su padre estaba trabajando y sus hermanas debían estar con sus amigas.

—Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola Senna, aquí esperando a que llegue el atardecer.

—¡Qué va!, hace un día muy bonito y tú quieres que ya se acabe. Ven y te hago compañía por un momento.

—Estás esperando a alguien?

—Un chico quedó en salir conmigo hoy y por eso lo espero por acá.

Ichigo y Senna eran amigos desde la secundaria y aunque se rumoraba que podían estar juntos, ninguno de los dos se vio de esa manera. Estaban conversando animadamente cuando Ichigo miró hacia el otro lado del parque y la vio. Vio a la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se levantó abruptamente y la vio cruzando la calle principal.

—Debo irme Senna, disculpa.

—Está bien.

Ichigo salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde vio a la joven y pudo observar como caminaba por la otra acerca, quería cruzar pero el semáforo no cambiaba lo suficientemente rápido. "Si tan solo supiera su nombre podría llamarla" pensaba mientras la veía alejarse. El semáforo cambió y corrió lo más que pudo. Llegó al otro lado pero ya no la veía, caminó un poco más fijándose en los ventanales para ver si podía verla pero fue en vano, los rastros de la chica habían desaparecido.

Frustrado, decidió volver a casa. En encerró en su habitación y observó el dibujo que ella le había dejado. "¿Por qué estás tan metida en mi cabeza?" se preguntaba "me estoy obsesionando contigo, creo que eso es malo". Después de meditarlo por un rato, decidió guardar el dibujo y olvidarlo todo. Sería como una bonita experiencia.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza, pasaron dos semanas aunque no precisamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, ese primer día del semestre volvió a tener muy presente la idea de encontrarla y si conseguía saber quién era esa chica podía seguir adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó a la universidad y buscó las aulas en las cuales debía recibir lecciones ese día: Neuroanatomía y Enfermedades Infecciosas I. Sabía que toda la mañana la tendría ocupada entonces decidió buscarla en horas de la tarde. Ishida se sentó a la par de él ya que los dos estaban llevando los mismos cursos. Al terminar el curso, se dirigían hacia su nueva clase.

—Kurosaki, tenemos que hacer esto desde hoy porque sabes cómo es la profesora Unohana. Llevar Enfermedades Infecciosas con ella va a estar divertido.

—Si divertido es estar todos los días leyendo, pues sí— dijo irónico Ichigo.

—Creo que este semestre el profesor Mayuri va a dar Patología Humana I.

—Es algo que no me sorprende, él tiene esa imagen de tratar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Vamos a almorzar con los demás?

—Tengo que hacer algo antes pero me avisan dónde van a estar y llego.

—De acuerdo.

Así se separaron, Ichigo apuró el paso para llegar a la facultad de Arte. Entrar a ese lugar era otro mundo. Las personas vestían más a lo estilo nueva era, algunos meditaban mientras otros se reunían con los de la facultad de Música. Por supuesto, como él vestía un poco más formal en comparación con los demás destacaba bastante y algunas personas se le quedaban viendo extrañados, buscó a su alrededor para ver si encontraba el rostro que tanto deseaba ver nuevamente, de pronto escuchó una voz familiar.

—¿Estás perdido?

—Senna. Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Estás molesta por lo de la última vez?

—Un poco, pero no por ti, ¡sino porque el muy infeliz nunca apareció!

—Y yo te dejé botada, eso tampoco habla muy bien de tu tarde.

—Me extrañó que te fueras de un momento a otro.

—Es que… me pareció ver a alguien que conocí pero la perdí de vista.

—Ah… pero nuevamente te pregunto, ¿estás perdido? Nunca has puesto un pie en este lugar.

—Estoy buscando a alguien.

—Si quieres te ayudo, ¿cómo se llama?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, conversé con ella pero nunca pude preguntarle su nombre.

—Ichigo, aquí hay muchas chicas.

—Fue una estupidez haber venido pero…

—Senna— decían unas chicas para llamar su atención.

—Bueno, será mejor que te vayas, luego vuelves. Porque si no vas a llegar tarde a clases.

Ichigo se fijó en su reloj y maldijo al ver que solo tenía cinco minutos para cruzar toda la universidad y llegar a clases a tiempo. Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron pero no lo logró. El profesor ya había llegado. Ishida le hizo gestos indicando dónde debía sentarse.

—Para el joven que apenas viene llegando, lo repetiré una vez más. Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki y soy el profesor de Neuroanatomía. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Kurosaki… espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—No señor— dijo molesto ante la actitud de ese profesor.

La clase transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Ichigo pensó que ese profesor sería una verdadera piedra en su zapato pero que lo mejor era no indisponerse ya que le habían comentado que es quien más experiencia tiene en todo ese campo de Neurología.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Tenía que resolver un asunto— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero por tu cara, pareciera que no lo conseguiste.

—Cállate.

Pensaba ir en la tarde a buscarla pero Ishida le insistió en hacer uno de los trabajos de una vez a la biblioteca por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que acompañarlo. Trató de apurarse para salir al filo de las 5 p.m. esperando que así la pudiera ver. Sin embargo, no era una tarea sencilla buscar toda esa información y terminó saliendo a las 5:25 p.m. Se despidió de Ishida y se sentó debajo de un árbol. "Debo estar loco" pensaba mientras veía la puesta del sol en el horizonte. Se levantó y decidió ir nuevamente a buscarla, eso sí, sería la última vez que lo hiciera porque no podía seguir así. Debía retomar su vida a como la tenía antes de que esa enana le cambiara su mundo.

Al caminar escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Volteó para ver de dónde provenían esos pasos pero solo le dio tiempo de atrapar a la persona que se le lanzó hacia él.

—Te atrapé!

—Hey enana, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Te has estado escondiendo pero sabía que podía encontrarte.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—Curiosamente solo contigo siento que puedo ser así.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Me parece bien pero antes me presentaré. Soy Rukia Kuchiki, encantada en conocerte— dijo mostrándole su mano para estrecharla.

—Ichigo Kurosaki. El placer es mío— decía mientras estrechaba su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras, te estoy invitando así que no tienes que estudiar el menú por el precio— le decía Ichigo al ver que ella no elegía nada.

—No es eso. Es que… aquí solo tomo café, no suelo comprar nada entonces no sé qué es bueno o no…

—¿Te gustaría otro emparedado?

—Me gustaría… un pastel.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

—Quiero uno de melocotón, ¿se puede?

—Claro. Señorita serían dos cafés con leche, con un pastel de zanahoria y uno de melocotón por favor.

—De acuerdo, en un momento se los llevamos a su mesa.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres sentarte en la misma mesa?

—Por mí está bien— dijo Ichigo relajadamente.

Una vez sentados comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo curioso que había sido su encuentro.

—Por eso pensé en dejarte una de mis obras maestras— decía con orgullo.

—Ah, ese pedazo de papel…

—No menosprecies mi trabajo.

—Definitivamente no es tu fuerte el dibujo, ¿verdad?

—No. Me gusta esculpir y pintar lienzos pero mis notas bajan cuando debo llevar un curso de solo dibujo.

—¿Eres de por aquí, Rukia?

—Vivo como a unos 20 minutos de aquí, ¿y tú?

—En dirección opuesta como a 40 minutos.

—¿Y vives solo?

—No. Vivo con mi papá y mis hermanas menores.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú Rukia? ¿Vives sola?

—No, de hecho vivo con mi hermano. Lo cual es bueno porque me trae a la universidad en las mañanas.

—¿Entonces él estudia aquí?

—No.

—¿Trabaja por aquí?

—Trabaja en la universidad. No puedo creer que no lo conozcas. Es profesor de medicina.

Como si un rayo le atravesara el cerebro, Ichigo relacionó el apellido de Rukia con el de su profesor menos favorito.

—Eres la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Así es. ¿Vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a mí por esto?

—No es eso. Hasta hoy tuve clases con él y digamos que no fui de su agrado.

—No te preocupes, nadie es del agrado de mi hermano. ¡Este pastel está muy rico!— dijo Rukia mientras probaba una cucharada.

—A mí me agrada mucho el de zanahoria.

—¿Puedo probarlo?

—No veo porque no— Ichigo le dio a probar un pedacito.

—Delicioso también.

Sonó el teléfono de Rukia y ella se excusó para contestar.

—Diga… no, ya voy para allá… tendrás que esperar porque mi hermano no está y nadie te va a abrir… bueno, ya voy para allá— cortó la llamada.

—Tu novio debe estar preocupado— dijo un poco desilusionado y no sabía por qué.

—No es mi novio. Es un amigo pero sí está preocupado porque se supone que debía estar en casa hace unas tres horas.

—Perdón, te quité el tiempo.

—No te disculpes, bien ha valido la pena. ¿Intercambiamos números?— Ichigo se sorprendió ante la seguridad que Rukia le transmitía, tomando las cosas por sus propias manos.

—¿Segura?

—Me costó localizarte, creo que podríamos hacerlo, creo que ahora somos amigos, ¿o no?

—Amigos

Así intercambiaron números y ella se despidió de él. Ichigo llegó a casa y saludó. Su familia se extrañó de no verlo con el ceño fruncido como normalmente está pero decidieron no romper esa magia. Subió a su habitación y contiguo al dibujo de Rukia, colocó la factura del café que habían tomado hoy. "Creo que me gusta" se sinceró finalmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sé que fue cortito, pero es que usualmente los hago grandes cuando tengo toda la historia ya desarrollada. Bueno, este es el penúltimo fic que tenía pendiente por la apuesta. Espero subir otro capítulo pronto y si están leyendo "quiero estar contigo" ese ya casi termino el capítulo.

Comentarios para ver si les gustó por fis!

Reeditado para crear un nuevo estilo de narración.


	3. Capítulo 3

Un café

Capítulo 3

 _Primero, quiero disculparme con todos y todas por dejarlos muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar. Después, comentarles que ya mi fic QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO está terminado y estoy contenta._

 _También aclaro que Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Puede que exista cierto Occ en esta historia (si es así como se escribe) pero es que quise a una Rukia un poco más segura de lo que quiere y pronto les mostraré por qué y a un Ichigo que ya no es un adolescente sino que ya admite que le gustan las mujeres jajaja._

 _Este fic es contado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo. Habrán varios capítulos contados desde la perspectiva de Rukia._

 _La historia es mía. Disfruten._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante toda la semana se mensajeaban y hablaban desde cómo resolver el mundo hasta tonterías del día a día. Empezaba a encontrar en Rukia a una mujer muy segura de sí misma y eso le comenzó a llamar la atención.

Ese día, tenía pensado en decirle que fueran a almorzar puesto que se había dado cuenta que ella tendría libre la tarde al igual que él pero sus planes fueron truncados al ser Ishida el que insistiera en ir a la biblioteca a avanzar en los trabajos de exposición.

—Kurosaki, así aprovechamos y no estaremos metidos en la biblioteca el fin de semana, esta reunión de profesores de la universidad calzó perfectamente para hacer los trabajos.

—Ishida, a veces eres muy intenso. Deberíamos haber dejado esto para el fin de semana.

Ichigo lo decía no porque fuera un vago, sino porque sabía que Rukia podría estar libre y entre semana tenía la oportunidad perfecta para verla. Así aprovechaba el fin de semana que pasaba en su casa para estudiar y hacer los demás trabajos. Al mirar hacia la biblioteca la vio sentada esperando con cara de pocos amigos. Le causó un poco de gracia su aspecto.

—Hola— saludó él.

—Hola.

Ambos se miraron hasta que Ishida tosió para romper la escena ya que se sentía sumamente incómodo.

—Ishida, ella es Rukia Kuchiki.

—Mucho gusto. ¿Eres pariente del profesor Kuchiki?— dijo a modo de conversación.

—Encantada. Él es mi hermano.

—Ya veo— observó a Ichigo un poco preocupado —Kurosaki, te espero dentro, no tardes. Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san.

—El gusto es mío, Ishida-kun.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No te he visto tan seria como hoy.

—Es algo sin importancia. Solo que quedé con unos amigos de salir un rato pero llevo esperándolos por más de veinte minutos. Creo que lo hacen adrede por como dejé esperando a uno de ellos la vez anterior.

—¿Al que dejaste esperando por tres horas?

—…sí — se sonrojó.

—Espero que en algún momento no me dejes esperando tanto— dijo sin pensarlo, al escucharlo se sonrojó un poco pero pareciera que ella no lo notó.

—No. Solo que en estos momentos, me molesta que ni siquiera responden mis llamadas.

—Ya veo. En las clases de arte —dijo tratando de formular la pregunta —¿tienen mucho tiempo libre?

—Crees que somos un poco de vagos, ¿verdad?

—No… es que…

—Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda, ¿exactamente, qué querías decirme?

—Quería invitarte a salir el sábado.

Rukia lo observó incrédula.

—Kuchiki— un joven alto, de cabello negro, con un tatuaje de 69 en su rostro la llamaba. Ambos miraron hacia la dirección del joven.

—Hisagi.

—Los chicos me pidieron que viniera por ti. Vamos porque todos están con mucha hambre.

—Si no se hubieran tardado más de la cuenta creo que estaríamos comiendo en este momento.

—Ikkaku se atrasó porque no encontraba su espada.

—Creo que más bien se atrasaron adrede por haber dejado a Renji plantado la última vez.

—¿Conoces a Renji?

—Abarai Renji.

—El mismo.

—Sí. Es mi amigo de toda la vida.

Hisagi se acercó y rodeó los hombros de Rukia con su brazo. Ichigo se incomodó ante la situación.

—Nos vamos.

—Hisagi… -Rukia miró a Ichigo y se sonrojó —Hablamos más tarde, Ichigo. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —dijo mirando a Hisagi con el ceño fruncido.

Entró a la biblioteca donde lo esperaba Ishida.

—Toma esos libros. Ya busqué lo que necesitamos.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se limitó solo a recoger los libros y llevarlos a la mesa. Ishida le informó que debía buscar y él solo asintió. Después de unos treinta minutos sin decir nada, la tensión se vio cortada por el mismo Ishida.

—¿Estás saliendo con esa chica? —Ichigo lo miró perplejo —Sabes que es la hermana del profesor Byakuya y por lo que he escuchado es muy receloso de su pequeña hermana.

—No estamos saliendo. Solo somos amigos.

—¿Y por qué estás tan molesto?

—Eso es porque… —no sabía por qué estaba molesto.

—Ten mucho cuidado. Luego el profesor la agarra contra ti por estar saliendo con su hermanita.

—Ishida.

—Dime.

—Ya encontré todo lo que me pediste. Voy a pedir estos libros para llevarlos a casa y te paso los resúmenes por el correo. Me voy.

—¿Te vas a enojar por lo que dije?

—No. En efecto ya terminé. Mira.

Ishida revisó todos los apuntes y solo sonrió derrotado.

—Está bien. Igual los chicos querían que fuéramos a comer algo. ¿Te apuntas?

Ichigo miró su celular y no vio un solo mensaje de Rukia. Frustrado, se sentó.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí. Vamos a dejar los libros que no utilizamos y cada quien entrega lo que le correspondió al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al restaurante, divisaron a Tatsuki y a Orihime sentadas charlando animadamente con Keigo y Mizuiro. Ichigo se sentó a la par de Orihime y ella lo miró nerviosa. Algo que ya no le extrañaba al pelinaranja porque sabía que ella siempre actuaba así.

Conversaban de todo lo que les había pasado durante la semana y molestaban a Ichigo por ser quien no asistía a las reuniones últimamente. Él trató de ignorarlos para que no fuera más el centro de sus conversaciones y divisó un cabello largo y rojo al otro lado del restaurante. Observó más detenidamente y ahí estaban otras personas, todos hombres excepto por una chica pequeña de cabello negro y corto.

Ella reía con todos. Ella estaba entre Renji y ese chico Hisagi. Trataba de evitar verlos pero parece que todos estaban pasando un rato muy ameno.

—Kurosaki-kun— Ichigo miró a Orihime y sonrió forzadamente —¿Puedes llevarme a casa ahora?

—No veo inconveniente. Vives de camino a la mía.

—Gracias.

Ichigo notó que ella se puso seria de repente pero no le dio importancia. No pensaba que hubiera dicho algo malo. Siguieron conversando, explicándoles a los demás que los profesores les habían dejado mucho trabajo durante el semestre y por eso es que no tenían mucha vida social.

La mesa del otro lado, donde se encontraba Rukia, se puso de pie en ese momento. Ichigo miró cómo cada uno pagaba y salía. Todos pagaron menos ella y pensó en ese momento que alguien la invitó, probablemente ese chico Hisagi. Un pensamiento pasó en ese instante "yo no sé si ella tiene novio realmente porque si bien había hecho un comentario que Renji no era el novio, no confirmó que no tuviera y si es así entonces Hisagi debe ser su novio ya que trata a Renji como su amigo y se sonrojó cuando estábamos los tres en la biblioteca". Al verla acercarse giró su rostro para no verlos.

—¡Miren quienes están aquí!

—Abarai-kun.

—Hola, Inoue-san. Arisawa-san.

—Oh, sí me trata como si fuéramos desconocidos.

—Para nada. Ichigo, ¿por qué no saludas? ¿Ya encontraste a la chica de la facultad de arte? — "maldito Renji" pensaba Ichigo.

Rukia lo observó y sonrió.

—Renji, déjalo en paz. Lo estás avergonzando frente a todos.

—Pero Rukia, son pocas las veces que puedo dejarlo en ese estado. Míralo, no ha podido decirme nada.

—Suficiente. Si sigues así me voy a casa.

—Abarai, déjalo.

—Tsk, como los odio.

—Lamento tener que conocerlos en estas condiciones, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y ellos son Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa e Izuru Kira.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa y ellos son Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima e Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Encantada, nos vemos entonces— dijo Rukia despidiéndose de ellos. Ichigo la miró con el rabillo del ojo pero no se despidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado en su habitación, afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra cuando su celular sonó. Lo miró y vio un nuevo mensaje. Era de Rukia y decía "no sé qué te pasaba hoy pero el que no te despidieras me pareció una falta de respeto."

Ichigo respondió a su comentario "no quise hacerte un problema con tu novio, perdón." Tenía que dejar las cosas claras. A los cinco minutos recibió una llamada telefónica.

—Hola— contestó de mala gana.

—Ah, eso era todo. ¿Cuál novio?

—Ese chico Hisagi. Te abrazó fuerte cuando estábamos conversando. Creo que me estaba marcando el territorio.

—Parece que sí lo marcó— Rukia rio ante el comentario de Ichigo —Ichigo, ¿estás celoso?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?—dijo ruborizado.

—Ah, parecías. Mira, Hisagi y Renji son amigos desde la secundaria. Ellos me protegen igual o peor que lo que lo hace mi hermano. Yo no tengo novio. Si tuviera novio creo que no me hubiera preocupado en buscarte desde ese día en la cafetería.

—Ah. Tienes a muchas personas pendientes de ti.

—No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Ichigo…— y espero a que él respondiera.

—Sí…

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Ichigo no sabía qué pensar. Por qué Rukia se comportaba así con él.

—Rukia. ¿Siempre te comportas así con tus amigos?

—¿Así cómo?

—Como te comportas conmigo.

—No. Con cada uno me llevo de manera diferente.

Ichigo no sabía si interpretar eso como algo a su favor o no porque desconocía cómo se comportaba con los demás.

—Debo irme. Acaba de llegar mi hermano y quedé en cenar con él.

—De acuerdo.

—Ichigo, no sé cómo preguntarte esto, me da un poco de pena pero quiero quitarme una duda.

—Dime.

—¿En verdad me invitaste a salir el sábado?— Ichigo había olvidado que le había dicho eso temprano. Se puso de todos colores y no supo responder —creo que ese silencio dice mucho, perdona por escuchar mal.

—Espera, sí lo dije pero…

—Descuida, no estás obligado a nada. Buenas noches.

Y así cortó la llamada. Ichigo no sabía qué le había pasado. El pensar que ella pudiera tener novio le hizo crear una barrera y al saber que no tenía no sabía cómo actuar. "Eres un idiota Ichigo" se decía a sí mismo mientras recordaba la conversación con ella. "¿Por qué no la invitaste de todas maneras? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguno de esos chicos o el mismo Byakuya te mate?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, no se enviaron mensajes ni hubo comunicación entre ellos. Ichigo seguía pensando en mejor alejarse de Rukia por su propio bien. Tener problemas en estos momentos no era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba sacar su carrera y pensar en el futuro. Sabía que debía conversar con ella para aclarar el malentendido que había entre ellos.

Ichigo fue directo a la Facultad de Arte en la tarde ya que no podía estar sintiendo que hizo algo malo con ella. Pero tampoco quería que hubieran malos entendidos. Al llegar, unos brazos lo rodearon y se sorprendió. Pensó por un momento que era Rukia.

—¿Siempre me vas a sorprender de esa manera?

—¿De qué hablas? Es la primera vez que abrazo así.

Ichigo se giró y vio que era Senna quien lo tenía abrazado.

—Perdona, te confundí.

—Vaya, con que tienes una amiga de por acá que te tiene ese tipo de confianza. Pero igual, no me daré por vencida, gracias por visitarme Ichigo— lo abrazó más efusivamente.

Ichigo se sintió incómodo con la situación ya que varias chicas los miraban con envidia. Él miró a las personas un poco avergonzado y fue cuando la divisó. Rukia lo miraba sorprendida pero siguió adelante. Ichigo trató de zafarse del abrazo de Senna pero ella más fuerte lo agarraba.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Senna, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿A quién buscas?

—Vine a ver a Rukia.

—Rukia… no me agrada.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es una mosquita muerta. No le habla a muchos porque se cree superior a los demás, solo porque su familia es prestigiosa.

—¿Estás celosa de ella?

—Además —dijo ignorando su pregunta — solo le habla a los chicos porque son guapos y muchos hacen lo que ella les pide.

—Senna, pero así eras tú en la secundaria también.

—En fin —volvió a ignorarlo —no dejaré que caigas en su trampa. Lo hago por tu bien.

—¿Qué te pasa? Me voy, vine a buscarla porque necesito aclarar un malentendido.

—Ichigo, ¿te gusta?

—Es bonita pero…

—No contestas a mi pregunta.

Al verse acorralado, Ichigo se deshizo del agarre de Senna y corrió en la misma dirección que había ido Rukia. La vio tomando unos libros del casillero. Aprovechó y se acercó más.

—Hola— Rukia lo miró seriamente. Luego, sonrió. Pero Ichigo se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era una fachada.

—Hola, Kurosaki-kun —dijo ella en un tono que odió escuchar. Un tono de amabilidad fingida.

—¿Por qué me hablas así?

—¿Así cómo, Kurosaki-kun?

—Rukia, deja de usar ese tono conmigo —ella lo miró y no dijo nada —Vine a aclarar las cosas.

—No tienes que aclarar nada. Fui yo la que entendió mal. ¿Cómo no había pensado que tienes novia?—Ichigo cerró la puerta del casillero dejando a Rukia con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Vine hasta acá para hablar contigo, no te comportes así.

Ichigo observó que Rukia miraba por encima del hombro de él y nuevamente sintió como era abrazado por la espalda. Ichigo tomó los brazos y dio media vuelta, pero se encontró con unos labios sobre los de él. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ pensó mientras Senna se separaba lentamente de él.

—Rukia, ¿ya conocías a Ichigo Kurosaki, mi novio?

—No sabía que era tu novio. Sí lo conocía.

—¿Cómo lo conoces?

—Él se comportó muy amable conmigo a fin del semestre.

—Él es amable con todas las personas. Bueno, ya te dije que es mi novio así que lo mejor es que no pienses cosas que no son.

Ichigo no podía pensar, observaba la escena como si fuera ajeno a ella. Observó a Senna con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y observó a Rukia muy seria.

—Rukia, apúrate o llegaremos tarde —dijo una chica de cabellos marrones.

—Ya voy —le dijo a la chica.

—Vas a llegar tarde a clases.

Rukia dio media vuelta y se marchó junto con esa chica de moño. Ichigo observó a Senna y ésta le sonrió.

—Te dije que no iba a permitir que cayeras en su juego.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No puedo permitir que te tenga.

—Me gusta —dijo por fin.

—Es una lástima, creo que con esto se mantendrá alejada.

—Hablaré contigo después. Solo no te metas. Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien. Gracias por empeorar las cosas.

—Pronto me lo vas a agradecer.

—Senna, mantente al límite. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Así, se fue dejando a su amiga atrás. Volvió a clases y no tuvo más oportunidad de hablar con Rukia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cenar, esperó encontrar un mensaje en su celular pero fue en vano. Pensaba si ella estaba molesta o triste o no le importaba. La tercera opción era, curiosamente, la que más le daba vueltas. Admitió que le gustaba ella pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él. Y con lo que hizo Senna, más difícil era pensar que ella sintiera algo por él. Pensaba que era un idiota por no tener las agallas de decirle que salieran. Ahora parecía que todo había acabado.

Hola. Fue el mensaje que envió después de meditar por treinta minutos qué hacer. Se volvió loco al no tener una respuesta en un lapso de cinco minutos.

Cuando decidió que tenía todo por perdido. Sonó su teléfono.

Hola.

Rukia, perdón.

Descuida, el error fue mío por no caer en la razón de que obviamente tendrías novia.

Senna no es mi novia. Es solo una amiga.

Por lo menos una con beneficios. Ichigo, lo mejor es terminar con todo aquí. Supongo que te diste cuenta que Senna y yo no nos llevamos nada bien. Probablemente algo que hice o es solo porque no somos compatibles entre nosotras. El caso es que si es tu novia o tu amiga con beneficios no me debe importar pero no quiero crear más problemas para mí o para ti.

Esta conversación era tan importante como para solo mensajearse, por lo que decidió llamarla.

—Dime.

—Si quieres hacer de cuentas que no somos nada, está bien pero antes déjame aclarar las cosas. Dios, ha sido imposible hablar contigo, eres muy testaruda.

—Testaruda, yo no ando por ahí besuqueando a todas.

—¿Estás celosa?

—De ti, pelos naranjas, para nada.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque quiero.

—Bueno, alguien debe ser el maduro en estos momentos y seré yo. No caeré en tus insultos. Rukia, Senna es solo una amiga que tengo desde la preparatoria como Renji y tú.

—Renji y yo no nos andamos besuqueando.

—Es la primera vez que pasó y espero que la última. Mira, esto es algo que se habla cara a cara.

—Aún estoy en la universidad por si quieres venir. Mi hermano no ha salido de una reunión y dijo que lo esperara. Me acaba de llamar diciendo que va a tardar como una hora más.

—Llego en veinte minutos. ¿Dónde estás?

—Frente a la Facultad de Salud.

—Ya voy, espérame en la entrada.

Ichigo tomó su bicicleta y pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la universidad. Logró llegar en diez minutos. Ella estaba esperando sentada bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la entrada. Bajó de la bicicleta y la saludó.

—Llegaste rápido.

—Es… espera… —no pudo decir nada más porque estaba sin aliento. Rukia le lanzó una botella y por sus buenos reflejos la atajó. Era agua.

—Descuida, no me iré a ningún lado. Tengo que esperar a mi hermano. Puedes hacerme compañía si quieres. Bueno, mientras Senna no se moleste.

—Ya te dije que ella es solo una amiga.

—Está bien. No tienes que darme explicaciones pero no quiero tener problemas con ella o con las chicas de Artes porque ya he tenido suficiente.

—Rukia. Senna no es nada para mí. Es solo una amiga que tengo desde la secundaria, como Inoue o Tatsuki. Te quiero dejar eso claro porque hoy no he tenido paz— Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y miró al cielo un poco ruborizado —Rukia, tú me gustas y desde ayer he tratado de decirte que sí quiero salir contigo.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, desvió la mirada lentamente del cielo a su rostro. Ella estaba sonriendo.

—No te quedes así, dime algo, parezco tonto.

—Eres un tonto Ichigo. Pero un tonto con el que quiero salir.

Ichigo se ruborizó un poco más. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó también. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada más hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una persona que se aclaró la garganta.

—Rukia, ya terminé —ambos observaron a Byakuya, Rukia un poco avergonzada pero Ichigo estaba tan blanco como un papel.

—Nii-sama. Está bien. Ehmmm… —no sabía qué decir —¿conoces a Ichigo Ku…?

—Kurosaki —terminó de decir él. Ella observaba a Ichigo quien parecía que se le iba a salir el alma —es un estudiante que tengo en la clase de Neuroanatomía. Es un poco tarde para estar en el campus, ¿no cree Kurosaki?

—Nii-sama. Yo le pedí que me hiciera compañía— al notar que Ichigo no le decía nada, lo codeó un poco.

—Pro… Profesor Kuchiki. Disculpe si le molesta que estuviera aquí acompañando a su hermana.

—No me molesta, pero creo que interrumpí algo —lo miró desafiante.

—Nii-sama. No te pongas así, Ichigo es una gran persona. Bueno Ichigo, nos ponemos en contacto en estos días. Vámonos Nii-sama.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki —dijo Byakuya seriamente.

—Buenas noches profesor.

—Hasta luego Ichigo. Que pases buena noche.

—Buenas noches, Rukia.

Los hermanos lo observaron mientras tomaba su bicicleta y salía en sentido contrario al de ellos. Byakuya se quitó la bufanda y con ella envolvió el cuello de Rukia. Ella agradeció el gesto. Ichigo observó de lejos ese detalle y pensó que tal vez, el profesor no era tan mala persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo. Un review te cuesta solo dos minutos y para mí será de gran ayuda saber sus opiniones para continuar con la historia._

 _¡Gracias!_


End file.
